Lucy and the Faun
by puppyduckster
Summary: What if Lucy met a Faun in England before becoming friends with Mr. Tumnus? Slight AU.


Note: I have been a big fan of the Chronicles of Narnia since I was seven and one of the things that puzzled me was that Lucy in the book didn't seem at all surprised that there was a Faun right in front of her which is well rather shocking. So what if the reason Lucy wasn't surprised was because she had met a Faun before. This story takes place a year before the events of LWW so Lucy is eight, Edmund will have just turned ten, Susan is twelve, and Peter is thirteen. Only Lucy will play a big part as well as the Faun but there will be mentions of or cameo appearances of her older siblings.

Disclaimer: I only own the Faun and the storyline C.S Lewis owns the Pevensies

"Smile Lucy just smile." A forced grin came over the little eight year old's face as she fought back tears for what seemed to be the tenth time that day. Where on earth was Edmund?! He was supposed to have picked her up after school and he was now two hours late. He was most likely hanging out with his friends of course.

Lucy shivered and wrapped her scarf more tightly around her neck as she blinked the many snowflakes out of her eyes. If only Peter or Susan were here they'd already be here picking her up long ago. As it was Lucy realized she had no choice except to go find Edmund herself. Slowly the girl sat up from the bench and began heading the way she suspected her brother was. As she walked she heard the cries of most likely one of Edmund's and his friends' daily victims. This time it appeared to be a small six year old girl with curly red hair and thin black glasses. Edmund and his friend Conner were tossing the girl's stuffed dog back and forth. His other friends Goodwin and Amos were taunting the little girl as she continued jumping up and down trying to reach her dog. "Please! Give her back,"the little girl cried.

"No,"Edmund smirked as he and Conner continued tossing the dog back and forth. Lucy stepped forward and tapped Edmund on the shoulder. "Edmund, you were supposed to pick me up today!" Edmund turned around and glared at her.

"Go away! Can't you see I'm with my friends?"He snapped back at her. Lucy took a deep breath to control the tears that could come any minute now.

"But we were supposed to do that tea party today. You promised!" She protested. This clearly was the wrong thing to say as Edmund's face flushed with embarrassment and his friends began to snicker.

"No! I won't. I hate you Lucy you're so babyish!" Edmund yelled at her.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Edmund pleadingly. "Sure you don't want to play tea party?" Conner smirked.

"No she's just a stupid girl," Edmund said turning away from her. Before Lucy knew what she was doing, she had kicked Edmund hard in the shin, before turning and running away. If she had stayed she would've seen Edmund glare at her and the other boys exchange a surprised look.

Tears were now falling quickly down her cheeks as she continued to run not sure where she was going.

Why does he hate me so much now? He wasn't always like this. We used to have fun together.

That much was true. Before his new school and Daddy going off to war Edmund used to be quite enjoyable. They would play outside for hours with Peter and Susan before they started being boring.

Lucy sat down on a log and didn't cry exactly but began to feel very miserable and wondered how much longer she could stay here when she noticed a strange person? coming towards her. The person looked quite strange as he had goat horns? on his head. Suddenly Lucy realised this was no person especially as she now saw he had hooves. Her heart began thumping in her chest and she was now frozen in fear. She didn't move or speak until the creature moved in front of her and said "Hello"

Lucy swallowed hard and said in a trembling voice "H- Hello sir."

The creature laughed. "There's no need to call me sir. My name is Elgis." Lucy still felt quite nervous but was able to tell the creature her name.

"Forgive me for asking but what are you?" She asked not sure how'd he react.

"I am a faun, I suppose you are a human girl" Elgis replied.

"Yes. I have three other siblings. Peter, Susan, and Edmund. I may have kicked my brother in the shin before I came here" She told the faun. Lucy now felt much less nervous and had a feeling she could trust this faun.

"Why did you kick him?" Elgis said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"B-because he was supposed to pick me up after school today but he was two hours late. He also promised me he'd play with me but when I found him he told me I was a stupid babyish girl and he hated me" "He doesn't know I think that I barely have any friends to begin with. I just get lonely sometimes" "Maybe he's right though. Maybe I am just a stupid babyish girl" She admitted to him wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Elgis sat down next to her. "Let me tell you a story Lucy"

"A long time ago when I was just a young faun the other fauns would make fun of me. They found me odd because I spent most of my time reading and never went out at all. I was horrible, at school and sports. I was called Little Horrible Elgis because of the fact I was awful at nearly everything I tried to do. Well one day one of ten elder fauns went missing. His name was Jumos and he was one of the few Fauns who treated me with respect. All other elder fauns scorned at me. I had decided I would go find him. Everyone told me how foolish that was but I didn't listen. I ended up finding him near a mouth of an old river which had dried up a long time ago. Do you knew what he said to me? He said it was his time to go his next adventure. Naturally I pleaded with him not to go. But, the words he said next changed my life forever. He said "Elgis it is my time to leave, but there is some,thing you need to know. No matter what happens you are your own person. No one can write your destiny. Your future is one made by you. You choose who,you are." I took those words to heart and despite the fact what other fauns may say I now know I am my own person. I am telling you this Lucy because I can see you are doubting who you are. Your true self is one made by you and no one can influence you in doing otherwise."

Lucy now felt much better. "Thank you sir. I think I understand a bit now. I am Me not everyone will agree with who I am, but I need to remember who truly makes a person them right?"

"That is correct Lucy" Elgis said. "And now I must be on my way." He stood up when Lucy called out to him suddenly.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know but I have a good feeling we may meet again soon" "Goodbye Lucy Pevensie. Remember to stay true to who you are" He gave her a small smile before he trotted off. Lucy watched until she couldn't see him anymore.

She took a deep breath and stood up slowly looking a round the distance before she began to walk towards where she suspected Edmund might be. She found him looking annoyed and angry but possibly the slightest bit worried? "Edmund!" She called out and raced towards her brother.

Edmund turned. "Come on it's freezing outside. Let's go home already," he scowled. All traces of him being worried were gone now.

"I'm sorry for kicking you earlier," she said looking at him with big earnest eyes. She thought about telling him what had happened but easily dismissed. He'd just think it was a joke and she didn't have Peter or Susan to stand up for her if he began his usual jeering.

"It doesn't matter. Forget about it," he muttered. The two siblings began to walk the way towards home and once Lucy looked back causing Edmund to snap at her. "Come on already!"

"Wait. I just remembered something" she replied. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm me" Before Edmumd could do or say anything else Lucy had raced ahead of him, her feet kicking up the snow and her golden hair swishing around her face as the snowflakes fell creating what Lucy thought a pretty beautiful sight.

THE END

I hope you all enjoyed that little one shot it was quite fun to write.

xxx,

aerolies

The End


End file.
